


All Things Bright and Beautiful

by osmalic



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: spn_j2_xmas, Fanfic, M/M, RPS - Freeform, j2 is my personal hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osmalic/pseuds/osmalic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Jared is a vet who gets puked on by a hot guy's girly dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Things Bright and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tebtosca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/gifts).



When Jared covers for the Saturday emergency shift, Chad grouses, "This place is deader than my 90 year old grandma."

"Nana Murray is alive, doofus."

"I was talking about my _other_ grandma, ass."

"Douche, she's also alive!"

"She wishes she was, she might as well be," Chad retorts easily.

There's a thud from the staff room, and Katie opens the door quietly, wincing at the light. "Can you keep it down?" she whispers hoarsely. Jared thinks she looks like a drugged rabbit. "Dying over here. Please?"

"That's why _you_ shouldn't drink ten shots in a row, short-stuff," Chad yells back gleefully.

Katie half-heartedly flips him before softly shutting the door again.

"So it looks like it's going to be just you and me," Chad starts to say.

It's either Murphy's Law or a godsend—Jared will decide later—when a jeep parks haphazardly right in front of their steps and the door flings open. A guy rushes past the waiting counter, with a fluffy white animal in his arms.

"Um, please," the guy says frantically, shoving the thing—and now Jared can see it is indeed a dog—before Chad's face. "I need a doctor—"

"What's the problem?" Jared asks briskly, all business. The guy looks so close to breaking down, and he doesn't protest when Jared peers down to see any immediate concerns, but the dog only manages to give a steady stream of yips and growls at him.

The guy doesn't seem to care, following Jared gamely into the examination room. "Icarus—I was baking brownies, and I let it cool off for only a couple of minugtes, I swear. And then he ate all of it—the whole pan, and some dark chocolates that I—"

"How big was the pan?" Jared interrupts, checking Icarus' vital stats, noting how the dog still looks happy and perky.

"Um...nine by thirteen." The guy keeps hovering next to Jared, whispering, "It's gonna be okay, Ick, just hang in there."

Jared smiles. "Okay, I'm gonna get Icarus' stats okay, check his heart rate and stuff," he tells the guy. When he nods, Jared gives Icarus a firm but friendly scratch on his scruff.  Icarus barks and starts sniffing his hand. "You're gonna have to fill up some forms, but we'll take care of that later."

"Okay," the guy says quietly.

Jared explains that he will induce vomiting, since Icarus is a small dog and with his weight, chocolate has the potential for being dangerous. The guy nods throughout, his hand never far away from Icarus' scruff. Icarus obviously adores his master, obeying him even though it is clear he would love to explore the entire room.

However, when they finally get Icarus to heave, his expression is so woeful and put-off that Jared can't resist giving him a final scratch on the head.

"You're gonna have to monitor him for a few hours," Jared advises. "He's starting to feel the effects of caffeine and sugar. Icarus is gonna be wired, man, so I suggest you get coffee and someone to take over for you."

"Right," the guy nods, then squeezes Icarus into his large arms. "Thanks. Thanks a lot, Doctor...?"

"Jared," Jared tells him. Now that he finally stops focusing on the dog, Jared is startled to realize that the guy is _gorgeous._  He's practically skipping as he follows them out to the waiting space where Chad is waiting. "Icarus is gonna be fine. I have to admit," he continues with a laugh, "I wasn't expecting a guy like you to have such a small dog."

As soon as it comes out of his mouth, Jared just barely resits clapping a hand over his mouth. _Jesus,_ just because he doesn't get laid regularly doesn't mean he should start flirting with a client. Even though his actual client is Icarus. Okay, this is really getting weird.

Regardless of Jared's internal freak out, the guy only smiles. "Don't let that fool you, I'm a real man," he jokes, then much to Jared's delight, he blushes. "Right. Um. Thanks, doc. I'll probably have to bring Icarus back, huh? So you can check him—"

"Doctor Padalecki," Chad has the gall to cut in, "Michelle's waiting for you."

A red-faced little girl—tears and mud streaking her cheeks—holds up a scraggly kitten. "I ran over him with my bike," she sobs.

Jared immediately kneels down next to her, already focusing on shushing the little girl while examining the thin kitten. Behind him, he can hear Chad cheerfully leading the guy away with his usual, _"Thanks for visiting us, Mr. Ackles, we'll mail you the—"_

When Jared eagerly stumbles out of the examination room, Mr. Ackles is long gone.

* * *

The last hope that Jared might have for meeting Mr. Ackles again is for Icarus to visit the animal clinic, but Chad tells Jared that the guy revealed Icarus has a regular vet at the other side of town and no, Jared, you're not allowed to look at his number or my job is screwed.

Jared doesn't bother pointing out that Chad is always bordering getting fired, but whatever.

At least he got Mr. Ackles' first name, although Jared can't be sure if Chad is shitting with him when he tells Jared that Mr. Ackles' name is _Jensen._

Still, Jared doesn't spare Jensen Ackles any more thoughts for the entire week. Come Monday for his regular shift, he meets more people and animals that he cares to remember. Young men and women flirt with him, and Jared laughs and flirts back, but not seriously.

He's not on-duty the next weekend, and he decides to take his two large dogs to the dog park nearby for some serious quality time. As soon as he grabs their leashes, Harley and Sadie practically gallop to the front door, eagerly waiting for him to get there.

Jared laughs, scratches their ears while he puts on the leashes. "I more time with other people's pets and hardly enough time with you, huh?"

Sadie only noses him forgivingly, but Harley pointedly looks out the door.

Once they get to the dog park, Jared lets them run around and fetch the toys he throws around. While Sadie is more refine, Harley tries to get in trouble by chasing other people's dogs until Jared claps his hands and calls him.

It doesn't worry Jared until Sadie decides to take a break while Harley bounces off to catch Jared's Frisbee. Harley is a big dog, but Jared never had to worry about his size before—until he hears a shout, some yipping, and Harley's unmistakable _WOOF_. Jared grabs Sadie's leash and jogs towards the commotion.

The sight that greets him makes him gasp: Harley's snout clamped on a furry white thing's neck—Jared is sure it's a dog—growling and shaking, while the white dog continues to bark, regardless of the teeth around its neck. Jared claps his hand and whistles, commanding Harley's attention. "Harley!" he calls out.

Harley's eyes turn to him briefly, but he only shakes his head with a soft grumble. Jared tries not to cry because he can see someone nearing them, and it's likely the owner.

"Icarus, what the hell—"

Shit fucking _damn,_ it's Jensen Ackles.

Jared knows he shouldn't, but he grabs Harley's leash immediately. It sends some sort of signal to Harley, who immediately removes his jaws of death from Icarus' neck and starts howling. No amount of shushing can stop the howling, and by the time Sadie joins in, Icarus is practically spazzing with jumping around trying to nip Harley's knees.

Jensen stops right next to them, voice booming, "Icarus, come _here!"_

Icarus gives one final yip before he trots over to Jensen's leg.

Jared quickly kneels next to Harley, not meeting Jensen's eyes. "I'm sorry, man—I swear, Harley's not like this—I don't know what came over him—" he babbles. He clips the leash back on Harley's collar, and Harley only gives a disapproving snort.

"Is that...Dr. Padalecki?" Jensen's voice penetrates through Jared's mental suicide.

Jared looks up with a weak smile. "Oh, um. Hi, Jensen. And oh, hey, it's Icarus." He gives the dog a half-hearted wave.

Icarus only growls and tries to gnaw Jensen's shoelaces.

Jared runs a hand through his hair. "Listen, I'm really sorry. I'm...I can get you a free check-up in our clinic? I don't know what came over him. Icarus doesn't even look delicious. _Not_ that I think your dog isn't cute or anything. He's cute! In a sort of manly dog way." Icarus transfers his growls to Harley, who quickly scampers behind Jared's legs with a whimper. "My dog wasn't seriously trying to eat your dog," he finally says miserably.

Jensen bursts out laughing. "Did you...oh, man, if I have a dollar for every time Icarus annoys other dogs, we'll be building our own dog park inside our mansion."

Jared's heart soars in relief although there's a strange lurch in his stomach as the word _"we"_. "Um...so you're not...?"

"No, Jared, I'm not gonna sue you," Jensen says warmly. He kneels down and somehow does this very manly thing that shows off his biceps while he cradles Icarus in his arms. "Although I have to ask how you managed to get my name."

Jared grins. _This_ he can handle. "Um, your file, actually. Chad—the secretary?—he let me peek into your file. _Not_ because I was stalking you or anything, I was concerned about Icarus. And who your other doctor was. Is." Sadie nudges Jared's hand comfortingly, as if she knows how painfully bad this is going for her master. He sighs. "She's a good vet," he manages to spit out.

It's a lie. He knows Dr. Sherman from across town and she's an old coot who only cares about cats.

But Jensen only nods, although Jared does notice he looks a bit disappointed. "Right, um. Actually, I'm thinking of changing Icarus' vet...transferring him to your clinic? It's closer and more convenient."

"Well, I'm not totally unbiased," Jared tries.

"And there's this really adorable vet there who seems to like Icky even when he puked half-digested brownies all over him," Jensen teases.

And that right then almost makes Jared's heart stop. He stares into Jensen's eyes, a goofy grin spreading on his face. He might stand there longer without saying another word until Icarus starts wriggling and yipping, which distracts Jensen from staring expectantly at Jared's face.

"Yes!" Jared blurts out. Sadie sniffs and Harley barks, and Jared realizes that _there was no question asked._ He wants to bury himself into the ground. "I mean—"

"Great, see you on Friday!" Jensen tells him cheerfully, and slips a piece of paper into Jared's hand.

Jensen shushes Icarus again as he turns away. Harley strains from his leash in an effort to follow them, but Jared manages to hold on before he gets into another accident.

Beside them, Sadie simply sighs.

* * *

Their first date is amazing, even though Jared trips on their way to their table, and Jensen steps into his toes when they get chased out of the restaurant for overstaying. In the process, Jared learns that Jensen is working as a masseuse while taking his master's in Physical Therapy. The brownies he was baking was for a charity their spa organized, but he bought a large batch to replace the ones Icarus ate. Jensen loves to bake and, because God doesn't stop handing out miracles to hot men, he equally loves to cook. Icarus also used to be Jensen's roommate's dog, but she moved to DC and couldn't take Icky with her, so Jensen offered to take care of him instead.

Jared tries not to talk about his pets—a lot of his previous dates told him it's like talking about his kids—but he can't not talk about some of the craziest pets he has to look into: from a pet lizard to a goldfish, to an actual alpaca (that one belonged to a local zoo, though). Eventually, he ends up talking about Harley and Sadie, and he has to end it with a laugh. Jensen only grins, telling him he looks adorable.

When Jared brings Jensen to his apartment, Jensen gives him a kiss that makes his toes curl. He crowds Jensen against the front door while Jensen's arms wrap around his neck, and they end up making out in the hallway until Icarus' wild barking interrupts them. Jared stays long enough to pat Icarus, who jumps wildly around Jared's legs until he leaves.

They end up texting each other the entire week until they can establish their next dates. Jensen takes him ice-skating, where they end up with more bruises and even more laughter. They watch an action movie and find out that while Jared likes the occasional pretentious artsy-fartsy films, he won't say no to a solid action movie that Jensen seems to like better.

Jensen also takes him to a bar, where it turns out his friends in a band are regular performers. Jared sweats through the deliberations for an hour, until Chris and Steve concede that Pearl Jam is cool.

With a few beers in him, they stumble back to Jared's house, holding each other up. Jared's laughing at something Jensen said—he can't remember, and he doesn't expect it to return anytime soon when Jensen growls, "M'sure your dick fits right into m'hand."

Jared can't get the keys into the lock fast enough.

Which is, of course, the exact time Harley and Sadie immediately tumble into his legs, demanding for food/affection/walks. Jared's heart tightens—it's this exact time that his dates laugh and tell him to forget about the dogs and just show them the bedroom—and he turns to apologize to Jensen.

Only Jensen is smiling and scratching Sadie's head. "You give them what you want and I'll be waiting for you in the bedroom. If you can give me directions...?"

"Second door to your right," Jared croaks out.

He is going to _keep_ this man if it kills him.

Jared takes them out for a quick run around the block to let them do their thing, before they zing back to the house. His hands are practically shaking as he pours the sack of doggy food into their bowl, just imagining Jensen waiting on his bed and...

Jared gives his babies a quick pat on the head, washes his hands, and practically skids towards his bedroom.

He doesn't really know what he's expecting when he gets there, but he thinks he should get a prize for not coming in his pants right then and there. Jensen is naked—glorious freckled skin and gorgeous dick half-hard and resting on his stomach—while he stretches on Jared's bed. He blinks sleepily when Jared comes in.

Jensen pulled off the covers. Jared doesn't know how he deserves him.

"Sorry, I was—I just," Jared stammers.

But Jensen gives him a lazy smile, already returning to the land of awareness. "S'no problem," he says, voice hoarse from whisky and beer, and Jared would want it to be a lot more. Jensen holds out his hands with a grin. "Sorry, I was trying to be seductive but I fell asleep."

"You pulled back the sheets," Jared says happily.

Jensen laughs. "C'mere, you. Get naked."

In a flash, Jared is practically ripping off the buttons of his shirt in his haste to remove them. Jensen even ends up laughing when Jared trips over his pants. "I'm reconsidering my decision to transfer Icarus to your clinic. If you're half as incompetent in getting naked, I'm afraid what'll happen to you when Icarus decides to puke on you."

"He's _already_ puked on me, ass," Jared says, and lands on Jensen with a _whumpf_ just as Jensen gives an un-manly squeak. They lie there for a while before Jared pushes back on his elbows to grin down at him. "Hi."

"Wow, you're a real lady killer," Jensen dead-pans.

"Lucky for me there's no lady in this room," Jared whispers back, sliding his fingers down Jensen's skin, pinching his nipples, slowly building a determined trail reaching downwards.

Jensen jerks into his touch with a slight moan. "Y-yeah, good for me too _oh fuck—"_ he grits out just as Jared's fingers wrap around his dick and gives it a hearty jerk. Jensen buries his face into the crook of Jared's neck, nipping at his collar and growling out nonsense like, _"God your hands are,"_ and _"Yeah, like that, yeah—"_.

Jared rolls to his side so he can jerk Jensen off, and with his other hand he smeared precome from the slit to use it as lube over Jensen's balls. Jensen bites his lip, manages to gasp, "You're a dirty guy, Doctor."

"You have no idea," Jared growls, and twists his wrist _just so,_ enough that it sends Jensen arching into the bedspread and thrusting into the warmth of Jared's fingers as he comes.

They lie in bed for a long time, catching their breath. Then Jensen snuggles closer to Jared, frowning when he looks up. "Hey, uh. You didn't...?"

"You're tired," Jared assures him, kissing his mouth. "And really, I'm just excited to have you here so there's no rush."

"Or you can fuck my mouth," Jensen's voice wafts into Jared's head.

It might just be a figment of Jared's imagination; after all, his boyfriend is lying in his arms in post-orgasmic haze while Jared sprawls beside him with a boner that hasn't been touched by someone else for a while. He dismisses the notion and prepares to cuddle Jensen.

"So, you up for it?" Jensen asks.

"Hmmh?"

Jensen's replies uncertainly, "Uh...you fucking my mouth?"

Jared jumps up so quickly that Jensen almost face-plants into the mattress. "Are you—is that—"

Jensen quickly holds up his hands. "Hey, it was just a thought, if you don't want it—"

"You have lips that I would love to fuck," Jared tells him dumbly.

"Guess that's a yes," Jensen says brightly.

Jared growls and tackles him again, thoroughly glad when Jensen's moans indicate his arousal instead of pain. "That's an 'oh hell YEAH'," he leers. But because he's still a considerate guy, he orders, "You have to tell me how you want it, babe."

Jensen's eyes flash at being called "babe", but he only swallows it and presses his stubbled jaw grazing Jared's neck when he presses his lips against his ear. "I want it hard and fast," he breathes. "Can you do that, Jared? Hold me down while you fuck my mouth?"

Jared responds by flipping Jensen to his back and holding his hands over his head. "Like that?" he pants, scooting his legs to straddle Jensen's chest. His dick bobs closer to Jensen's  mouth, smearing precome over Jensen's lips. "You like that, Jensen? Y'gotta tell me, man, or I'll—"

"C'mon," Jensen moans, squirming in his firm hold. "God, you're so _big,_ can't wait to feel your cock down my throat, Jared, _please!"_

"Yeah." Jared's heart is pounding against his ears. He seriously can't believe that he has this hot guy—who doesn't even mind that Jared has to run out of their dates to feed his dog—asking him to basically hold him down and have his way with him. "Yeah, Jensen—"

He starts off slow, mindful of Jensen's every reaction: the hitch in his breath, the slight flaring of his nose, how his eyes roll back as soon as the length of Jared's cock hits the back of his throat. When a moan gurgles and vibrates through Jared, it shoots prickles of lightning into his skin that shatters his resolve and snaps his hips forward. It's only when Jensen chokes and tries to break out of Jared's hold that Jared jumps back, rubbing Jensen's chest.

"Jensen...Jensen, _Christ,_ you okay?" he asks worriedly.

Jensen coughs, wiping stray tears from his eyes. "Fuck that was hot," he gasps, before giving Jared his most blinding grin.

Jared gapes at him. "How are you even real?"

"Think you can do it again?" Jensen asks. "If you hold on to my hair, maybe? And I can— _Jesus!"_ he yelps.

Because Jared is shooting up straight and practically manhandling Jensen into kneeling, right in front of his still-rock hard dick. Jensen looks like he's going to protest, but Jared only feeds him what he asks for. Jensen—god, the way he moves—simply takes it, only takes hold of Jared's thighs before Jared's fingers curl around the back of Jensen's head.

He keeps going because there's no sign of protest. Jensen gives appreciative sobs, eventually surrendering his movement to Jared's pounding. His tongue stops trying to taste Jared's come, and he lets his lips shape the pounding motion sliding down his throat. Jared tries to close his eyes, tries to focus on the sensation—the slide through Jensen's tongue and down his throat, the thrill of escaping Jensen's teeth, and the electrifying sight of Jensen kneeling before him: compliant, obedient, and _fucking happy to be there._

"Jen...Jensen—" Jared manages to grit out, gasping when Jensen tries to open his mouth wider and failing. "Jensen, if I don't stop now—"

Jensen makes a gesture that Jared interprets as _stop,_ which Jared manages to do—surprisingly without inflicting any damages on himself. He stumbles back to his bed, vision white and ready to jerk himself off.

Except Jensen manages to produce lube from somewhere and now has two fingers buried in his ass. "You trying to kill me?" Jared groans, scrambling to squeeze the base of his cock.

"hope not," Jensen moans, the slick sounds of fingers slipping through his hole making Jared shudder. "Still want you to fuck me."

"Then ride me," Jared demands. "Jen, if you—"

"Yeah," Jensen breathes, practically crawling towards him. Jared blinks, not surprised to find that Jensen is practically hard again. "Yeah, I can..."

He straddles Jared's lap, legs wrapped around his pelvis with Jensen's cock trapped between them. Jared reaches into Jensen's ass, marvelling at how they fit perfectly into his palms. Although he managed to manhandle Jensen into kneeling earlier, it still surprises him that he can easily cup Jensen's buttocks and lift him.

"You like having big things in you, huh?" Jared whispers roughly.

"You can use your fingers if your other limb needs a rest," Jensen whispers. His voice his wrecked, _shattered_ by the face-fucking he received.

Jared groans and jams two fingers into the slippery hole, moaning at the tightness engulfing him. He can already imagine it wrapped around his dick. "Y'know, this kind of explains why you have such a girly dog," he tries to say.

"FUCK!" Jensen howls when Jared _curls_ his finger, arching before him. "Fuck, Jared, please, _please_ fuck me!"

"I gotcha, babe," Jared murmurs against his skin, pressing his fingers one more time against Jensen's prostate. Jensen wriggles his hips, alternately trying to force more fingers in and seeking friction for his dick against Jared's stomach, but Jared studiously avoids touching him the next time. "Okay. Okay, Jensen, you're gonna ride me, okay? Fuck, I have to come soon and I don't—"

"Want it," Jensen gasps. "God, you ridiculously hot—fuck me, _please—"_

This time, Jared doesn't take his time. He simply guides Jensen as he lowers himself to his dick—closer and more intimate, and Jared is sure the guy is splitting on his cock. It's good, _amazing_ even. They pause briefly, Jensen resting his forehead against Jared's. "Fuck, you're _big,"_ he breathes, warm air puffing against Jared's nose.

"You didn't notice when you were blowing me?"

"I was trying not to hope for too much." Jensen wriggles slightly, wicked grin spreading on his face at the way Jared tightens his hold on his hips. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Jared pants.

And then it's fucking _perfect._ Jensen lifts himself up and slams down again, prompting them to groan together. He sets a brutal pace, with Jared helping by digging his fingers into his hips and buttocks, then pulling him down again. Jared keeps the snap of his hips into a minimum, content to let Jensen drive this time around. Jensen is beautiful: sweat glistening his forehead and body while he concentrates.

When Jared wraps a hand around Jensen's cock again, they only falter for a second before they settle into a harsher beat of rising and sinking, fingers spreading pre-come over his hard length.

Jared tries to wait for Jensen, but he's been hard for what feels like _hours._ His gasped, "Jen—Jensen, gonna—" are only met with Jensen's hips firmly pressing down and his hole _tightening_ against Jared's cockthat Jared ends up screaming into Jensen's mouth to lessen the volume of his voice while he comes.

 It's only when Jared comes back from his temporary blackout that realizes that Jensen has fallen next to him on the bed, still stripping his dick. Jared grunts, reaches out to wrap his large hand around Jensen's to help him, and together they jerk Jensen off until he comes again, biting and grunting into Jared's collarbone.

"You're fucking hot," Jared decides approximately five minutes later when they manage to catch their breaths.

"I wouldn't know, with the way you were pounding my ass," Jensen tells him wearily.

And when they've cleaned up the best they can despite their weariness, Jensen yawns and says petulantly, "And my dog is not _girly."_

"Wha—?" Jared mumbles, groggy.

"M'dog. Icarus." Jensen flails into the darkness. "Just 'cause I like...y'know, being _manhandled_...and because you're seriously built like a brick...it doesn'tmean...my dog is _not_ girly."

It's adorable how much heat Jensen can still inject in his statement even in the middle of his grogginess. Jared smiles and snuggles closer. "'Course not," he agrees. "Icarus. Not girly. Ergo, _you're_ not girly."

"Damn right," Jensen leers sleepily, fingers skimming over Jared's heart.

Jared smiles and doesn't say anything about Jensen defending his manhood with a _Cockapoo._

* * *

The best part?

Is when Jensen kisses Jared awake roughly three hours later to tell him apologetically that he has to go home and check on Icarus.

Jared happily decides he's going to marry this guy.

* * *

Three days later, Jared is finding it a good thing that he never reiterates to Jensen how girly his dog is.

Because Icarus? Is _vicious._ He pretends to be a scared, adorable dog when he gets to Jared's house, but as soon as Harley bounces nearer to investigate him, Icarus starts making high-pitched yipping that Harley immediately skids to a stop and tries to escape to the nearest exit.

He takes most of Jared's bookshelf with him.

Jared would be annoyed, except it makes Jensen laugh so hard he's practically _hiccupping,_ and Sadie looks like she's pleased someone manages to put Harley in his place. So Jared forgives the little monster and ends up kissing Jensen silly, before bribing him in helping put his bookshelf back together.

They find Harley trying to eat Icarus again, but Jared later finds out that Icarus can actually pull away if he wants to, except he seems to find being nipped by a gigantic dog _enjoyable._ He also tries to bother Sadie, but she's a wiser dog and simply ignores him or gently steps on Icarus until he calms down. It doesn't stop Icarus from trying to rile her up, but he eventually tires himself and ends up sleeping with his nose buried in Sadie's ear.

Jensen points out that Icarus is a brave dog for taking them on. Jared tells him Icarus just loves the attention.

Between pulling shifts in the clinic, keeping their dogs healthy and happy, and doing the same with his boyfriend (albeit with _worded_ communication lines and a bonus of extra hot sex), Jared thinks his life can't get any better.

And then, one day, Jensen brings a Goldendoodle home.

**Author's Note:**

> A combination of the requests "J2 meet at the dog park when Harley tries to eat Icarus" and "anything to do with really intense face-fucking".


End file.
